Easter Special
by The Flying Lion
Summary: The straw hats hold an Easter egg hunt for children on a small island in the New World. Luffy and Nami go egg hunting as other antics occur. LuNa 3D2Y


**Lion: Welcome one and all, to The Flying Lion's first Easter special!**

**Zoro: Oi, you should be updating your other fics.**

**Lion: Yeah but Easter comes only once every year and I shall have this special!**

**Zoro: Whatever you say.**

**Robin: The Flying Lion does not own One Piece. He also wishes every one of you out there a Happy Easter.**

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone. The Easter egg hunt begins now!" Nico Robin said through a megaphone as several children and the straw hat pirates ran off looking for eggs.<p>

"Come on Nami! We'll find eggs together!" Luffy pulled his navigator with him.

"Hold on Luffy! There are plenty of eggs!" Nami said as the excited captain sped off.

"Follow me young ones! I, the great Captain Ussop Sama, shall lead you all to find candy filled eggs!" Ussop yelled as a small band of children followed.

"Yay! Thanks Ussop!" The children cheered as Ussop made a pose.

"Well now, everyone follow me!" Ussop ran as the kids looked around finding all sorts of eggs.

'It's a good thing I was able to make and paint these eggs for these kids. My awesome artistic skills have helped me once again!'

"Look I found an egg!" Chopper yelled out holding it. the rest of the kids followed suit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nico Robin stood in front of a small looking shack. She had her famous hot smile she usually wore as she lightly knocked.<p>

"C'mon Zoro. You don't look that bad." She informed.

"No way! I don't even know how you guys conned me into this!" the swordsman yelled.

"Nami said she'd cut your debt by 60% if you got out in the suit. Besides, think of the children." Robin informed. The door opened revealing a rabbit clad Zoro.

"This is stupid. I'll only do this for the children." Zoro said grudgingly. Robin could not help but stifle a laugh as her face reddened.

* * *

><p>"Nami look I found an egg!" the straw hat captain yelled out holding a blue and white egg.<p>

"That's great Luffy! You've got your first one." Nami told her captain walking over.

"Shishishishi! I like Easter. And I like you helping me find eggs! It's cool Nami." Luffy said cheerfully as he grabbed his navigator's hand. Nami blushed as they moved around the large area looking for eggs.

Sanji watched as the beautiful navigator and his silly captain hunted for eggs. The parents had smiled at the scene.

"My, to think a famous pirate like him can relax hunting for eggs." A mother said.

"Luffy's always like this. Besides he wouldn't refuse doing this for kids." Sanji said still watching as Luffy and Nami helped a small boy.

"Look here little one, you can find eggs in spots like bushes, or near trees." Nami told the kid who checked a bush.

"You mean like- ah I found one! Miss Nami I found one!" The boy yelled holding the egg in front of her.

"See kid? It's easy to find eggs. You just need to use your focus!" Luffy said as the child stared in awe at him.

"Luffy, I thought you just used your love for candy to find eggs." Nami told the childlike captain who was assisting more kids finding eggs.

* * *

><p>"Franky I found another egg! This must be luck!" Brook our resident skeleton cheered.<p>

"Ow! Well I found an egg AND a cola!" Franky our resident cyborg said doing a pose.

"Ah it's been so long since I hunted for eggs. It feels me with joy to be in a celebration like this! Yo ho ho ho!" Brook cried out as he twirled around. The skeleton then hit a tree causing several eggs to fall out. A group of kids cheered.

"Ah! Thanks skeleton san!"

"This is so cool!"

"There are so many eggs!"

Brook looked at the children who seemed to stand in awe at the miracle he preformed. The musician then lifted his top hat.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! I'm glad you all appreciate my egg finding skills!" Brook said with a loud laugh.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually wore that! Ha ha ha ha!" Sanji laughed at Zoro in the bunny suit.<p>

"Oi Robin I told you he'd laugh!" Zoro told the woman. However she was on the ground clutching her stomach.

"I- ah- um- so- sorry! B- But I- I- ah ha ha- ca- ha- can't stop laughing!" Robin said clutching her ribs.

"Oi this isn't funny you two!" Zoro yelled as Sanji and Robin held onto each other for support.

"Sorry Marimo, but- HA- it's hard to take you seriously in that suit! HA ha ha!" Sanji said falling backwards. Robin's face was very red making Zoro very angry.

"Ah! You're the Easter bunny!" a small little child walked up to the swordsman with wide eyes. Zoro not being one to disappoint got down and patted the lads head.

"Yes I am. And I'll tell you that there's a silver egg in that bush." Zoro pointed as the kid cheered.

"Thank you bunny san!: the kid hugged Zoro's bunny head and ran off. Robin and Sanji covered their mouths.

"Oi what're you guys smiling at?" the bunny asked.

"It's funny but you've got a big heart." Robin said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah Marimo! You're just a big softie!" Sanji added.

"I. Am. Not. Soft!" Zoro protested to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Look Luffy I found a red egg!" Nami said proudly holding said egg.<p>

"Oh cool! I found an orange egg! Hey it's like you Nami." Luffy said holding it up to her.

"You're right. In fact it matches my hair." Nami said holding a strand next to the egg.

"And your egg matches my shirt. See?" Luffy said holding a sleeve next to the egg.

"You know it's like we found each other." Nami said with a faint blush.

"Shi shi shi! You're right Nami! Let's find more eggs!" Luffy said as he ran off.

The two of them split up searching the bushes. Luffy and Nami had each looked around for one of the eggs individually.

Luffy had searched the bush around and could not find the egg. Through he could smell one. He kept looking around until a green striped egg came in sight.

Nami was also searching around the same bush. She didn't have much luck as our favorite captain but wouldn't stop searching. It was at that moment that the navigator spotted a green stripped egg and made a crawl.

"Shi shi shi! I've got it!"

"That egg is mine!"

Luffy and Nami reached the egg touching each other's hands. However they were still moving forward and bumped their faces together causing their lips to form a kiss.

"Ah- Ah- Ah- Luffy what're you-"Nami tried to speak but found the more she talk made her kiss Luffy more.

"Um… Nami, why're you kissing me?" Luffy asked in his casual tone. The navigators face reddened in anger and embarrassment.

Now she thought nothing could get worse. But then the bushes opened up revealing Ussop, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Zoro (still wearing the suit), and all the children who had curious looks. Things looked worse since Nami and Luffy were still locking lips.

"Ah, I see you both are having a nice Easter egg hunt." Robin said slyly.

"Miss Robin, are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" a small boy asked holding her hand.

"It's just young love children." Brook said to everyone.

"Nami swan! I had no idea this is what you'd be doing with Luffy!" Sanji cried out with tears flowing.

"Ah, guys it's not like that!" Nami yelled. But her word was in vain.

"It's okay Nami nee-chan. If you wanted to spend some privacy with Luffy, we'll leave you alone." Franky said winking at the captain.

"Yeah. We'll all just keep hunting for eggs while we let you guys have your _alone _time." Ussop said emphasizing on the "alone". Nami was blushing as the whole group left.

Luffy sat there next to her. He looked up at her blushing face with curiosity Nami wondered what was going though his mind.

"What're you thinking about Luffy?" Nami asked eyeing her captain.

"Hey Nami… you're a good kisser." Luffy said with his casual smile. Nami was blushing a lot at his comment. She couldn't really think of a response.

"Uh… Luffy are you serious?" Nami asked very surprised.

"Yeah! You're lips are soft and they taste like Mikan!" Luffy responded with a smile.

"Why… thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Nami told her captain.

* * *

><p>"H-Hey dude chill out!" A marine was knocked over by Zoro who was still in his rabbit suit.<p>

"You guys… my nakama are just trying to spread Easter happiness for the kids on this island. Do you really want to screw with us right now?" Zoro asked. His bunny suit was surrounded in flames as the group of marines trembled.

"Ah! We're sorry Demon Rabbit!" one man yelled as the group retreated.

"Everyone! Get out of here before this beast kills us!" another marine yelled. Soon they had all ran away.

Zoro sheathed his swords still in his bunny suit. He looked back at all the kids looking for eggs. Behind the suit he smiled.

"I never got to have fun like you kids. You all deserve to have some happiness." Zoro said out loud.

"What'd I tell you? You're really a softie." Robin had appeared behind Zoro with Sanji. The bunny swordsman blushed in the suit looking away.

"So what? At least we don't have to worry about the marines." Zoro said in his rough demeanor.

"It's alright Marimo. You're making those kids happy." Sanji said looking out as the Easter egg hunt drew to a close.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nami what're you doing?" Luffy asked seeing his navigator by herself wrapped in a blanket.<p>

"I'm just watching the stars. It's relaxing." Nami said looking at the bright sky. Luffy sat next to her while blushing a bit.

"The stars look pretty. I used to watch them all the time back home." Luffy said looking up. He then put an arm around Nami as she got closer.

"This was a great Easter Luffy." Nami said putting an arm around his waist. They both smiled watching the night sky.

All in all, the Straw hats were able to celebrate a great Easter. And Luffy and Nami also grew somewhat closer together.


End file.
